Modern components, such as integrated circuits (ICs) or discrete transistors, are produced on a large scale by fabricating several components on a silicon wafer. The process utilizes a thin silicon wafer with a typical diameter of 150, 200, or 300 mm. Various processes are implemented to fabricate the desired electronic circuits on the silicon wafer. The end result is a very dense cluster of thousands of components fabricated on a single wafer. Once the components are fabricated, each component, typically called a “die” must be removed from the cluster on the wafer for packaging or further processing. Because the cluster is so dense, picking a die off of the wafer can often damage the neighboring dies. To reduce the possibility of damaging the neighboring dies, the wafer can be expanded to introduce space in between the dies.
In one die expansion technique, a silicon wafer is placed on a tape or foil and the tape or foil is then mounted on a frame to hold the wafer in place. The wafer is then placed in a die expansion tool that stretches the tape or foil to introduce space in between the dies. Typically, die expansion tools use a movable anvil that pushes axially on the wafer to expand the tape or foil to introduce space in between the dies. In typical die expansion tools, the anvil is commonly moved (e.g., axially to the wafer) by large and heavy motors. Additionally, because the anvil moves, space is needed within the die expansion tool to house the anvil when it is retracted and space is needed above the die expansion tool so that the anvil can extend. Because of the size and weight of the motors and the space needed to accommodate the anvil, die expansion tools are often large and heavy.